brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:Power Jim/Custom Seatron Sets!!!
Finally it's here, my custom Seatron sets. For those who don't know, Seatron was a unreleased prototype theme made by Lego in the 90's but was dropped out in prototype stage and was most likely replaced by Aquazone. As I said a while ago I post this blog and in addition I will also add it eventually to the Custom Brickipedia. Sorry if I took long as well, I was busy (school assignments ...Ugh), but now that I have started the holidays about a month ago (I know, I'm lucky :D) I finally got the chance to finish this off. Firstly, I'd like to thank you for your patients for I've been making this for 4 or 5 months now. Secondly, I'd like to thank those who shared with me several ideas they had with the theme. Thirdly, thank you to those who put the userbox and category "This User wishes Seatron had been made". Lastly and most importantly, thanks for just viewing this blog it means a lot to me. :) I really worked hard on this and I suppose this is why I haven't done to many edits lately. Anyway enjoy looking and reading about this theme and my ideas: Details/Design With the Seatron Astronaut faction, I first made them have the look of a yellow and secondary colour of black. For a while I made the Seatron Astronauts vehicles, bases, minifigures, etc. Just have this colour, then I took a closer look at the prototype photos and realised the Astronaut in the bottom-left corner had a yellow and Navy blue look so I made my Astronauts, vehicle and bases like that Astronauts colours in the prototype picture. The design of some minfigures and vehicles do look a bit similar to most Underwater themes by Lego. I also gave some vehicles a slight Aquanauts look because Aquanauts where most likely just a replacement for the Seatron Astronauts and had a 90's-like design of Lego, some parts of the faction though featured many modern and modified pieces used in Lego sets today. As for my Sealiens I call them (suffix of Sea and Aliens) their The Seatron Alien faction, looking at their prototype design they were mainly black with a secondary colour of dark green and transparent green for cockpits. I changed this though, to having Green and the black as the secondary colour, the transparent green cockpit I kept the same. I also designed the sea creature submarines they had with a modified touch. As for the Sealiens I tried to make them as close looking as I could on LDD from the prototype pictures. I first made them look like Slizer lol! Then I started improvising and a good alternative. All different coloured Sealiens have different personalities and abilities, in some sort of way similar to Rock Monster (Power Miners). I have a many different variations of Sealiens and Seatron Astronauts. Plot/Story I had many brainstorms for some ideas for a plot I first thought I could have another classic Space theme involved like M-Tron or Explorien and include some of that theme in Seatron sets so I asked some Users if they liked this idea, they said no. The story has some simularites to the Rock Raiders story-line because I was inspired by some of the events in the story. So I managed to change the story line a bit so here it goes: "On the furthest rims on the Galaxy a group of Space Explorers were searching for uncharted planets and planets that were habitable for Humans to live on. One day after their long exploration, their large exploration starship came to a strange solar-system where they found an ocean surface planet, they called this planet "Seatron". ''Now the space explorers, especially their Captain, were curious to know more of the planet and go on its surface. So they did, they prepared a small team with a transport ship to go to the surface, prepared with equipment, suits and vehicles for the environment and terrain of the planet. Just as the small group was about to leave, unexpectedly a large fleet of Space Pirate battleships came out of warp-speed to ambush the exploration ship! The overwhelming forces of the space pirates forced the space explorers to evacuate. The transport ship to planet Seatron quickly turned into an evacuation ship for the rest of the ship's crew. Few pockets of the crew stayed behind, with no hope of saving their own lives, to fight off the Space pirates a little longer just so the Transport ship could have time to take off and not be shot down. Almost suddenly after the Transport took off and left the hanger. The exploration starship exploded with extreme force! Debris and bricks went flying everywhere a large chuck hit the Transport ship making it plunge into planet Seatron's atmosphere and crash landing. As for the Space pirate fleet their fate was unknown. The first to wake up after the crash was the captain, he saw the Transport ship was half-sunken and heavily damaged. He looked up to see a majestic, peaceful sea which he called the "Phanta sea" (pun of fantasy). As the rest of the crew woke up they quickly took remnants of the ship and turned it into their new HQ, a research station. Fortunately, most of the eqiupment and vehicles survived too. The captain quickly sent exploration teams to investigate the sea and the creatures that existed and so far the Seatron Astronauts have failed to make contact off the planet. One day not to long after their arrival on the planet, a Seatron rookie came to the captain telling him there was some sort of strange fish-looking humanoid. Although the captain thought it was ridiculous, he realised though they were on a strange, unknown planet. So he reluctantly went with the rookie with a small group of astronauts to see where the rookie saw it. As the captain and other Astronauts got there they saw a mysterious figure in the seaweed and all of a sudden it swam right out and grabbed a Seatron Astronaut. It was how the rookie described a weird-looking fishman. Others came out and had different colours, the captain soon realised this was an ambush and the Astronauts were forced to fight them, in the end the captain won that battle, but that was only the first of many battles to come. Soon more ambushes, attacks and raids began from the fish-looking people. Soon the captain began to call them "Sealiens", found out they were the inhabitants of the planet and each different coloured Sealien had unique personalities and skills. He also had a hunch that the Sealiens must have thought the Astronauts were invaders of their planet and were trying to destroy them. Although that wasn't true, communications with Sealiens always failed. One day an exploration team went very far from base and went missing. There was one small distress call made just before missing though it was an Astronaut saying a large monstress vehicle and some six legged creature was attacking them. "What could it be?" the Captain thought After that the Captain devoted himself to investigating their disappearance. More attacks also kept happening and the battle between Seatron Astronauts versus Sealiens raged on...." Sets Now the most important part, the sets! I could only put in US and Australian currency prices efficiently and I took months to make this: The true sets are underneath Seatron Outpost- Alpha Sealien Eel Attack of the Sealien Shark sub. XQ-21 Seabed Harpooner vs The Pirahna submarine The SEA (Seatron.Exploration.Analyzer) Mech Sealien Octosub. Ambush The Seatron Research and Transport Station Encounter of The Sealien Stingray Sub. Minifigures Seatron Astronauts Captain Bletonism is the commander of the Seatron Astronauts. He is intelligent and is a good swimmer. Bletonism means simplified: To have perfect, superhuman-like skills or talents in water. In this case the Captain is an extremely good swimmer and is rather intelligent of marine environments; it is usually a Standard English word, not American English I should point out. Captain Bletonism also has unique gold colours on his arm and helmet, making him distinctive from other Astronauts. Scare.D.Willison a pun from the saying "Scaredy Cat". Scare.D.Willison is usually cowardly and scared. He can even get scared of the simple underwater sea snail! Always somehow though, he manages to get himself out of tricky situations and complete his mission no matter what. Usually it’s one of his comrades that come to his rescue in bad situations. Though despite everything, Scare.D.Willison is very loyal to Captain Bletonism and the Seatron Astronauts. Scare.D.Willison is mostly portrayed in sets to have a scared face despite him having a double sided face. He was one of the first to see a Sealien. The mysterious Hookz is one of the Seatron Astronauts best fighters. He can fight any Sealien no matter how big or small. He usually finds himself having to pair up (under Captain Bletonism’s orders) with Scare.D.Willison despite how wimpy and cowardly he is and is usually reluctant to pair with him. He has a grumpy, serious and slightly arrogant personality. ‘Hookz’ is simply a pun of Hooks and his minifigure features a transparent hook. Marina is the Seatron Marine Biologist and researcher. Marina features a confident smile as well as her personality being a confident and smart person. She is the only female Seatron Astronaut at the moment. Lieutenant Muddi is Captain Bletonism’s right hand man enforcing and obeying the orders of the captain. He is the mechanic, engineer and great driver/pilot of the spaceships and submarines of the Seatrons. His personality is slightly serious, but is loyal, trustworthy and gives great ideas to the Captain. The Seatron Astronaut Rookie is a hot-shot. Looking to be like Captain Bletonism one day. Despite having curiosity and lack of attention to others, he always tries his best to complete the mission and also loves using submarines which makes him happy. He was one of the first to see a Sealien. Shell-E is an E-class series marine bot who mainly is programed for labour and exploration purposes for the Seatron astronauts. Most robots don’t have personalities. However, Lt. Muddi gave Shell-E an upbeat personality to brighten up the time spent on a place with a creepy, alienated underwater environment. Shell-E features many unique printings and is only featured in one set. Sealiens Sealien Queen, the undisputed ruler of the Sealiens. She isn’t very understandable to the fact that the Astronauts aren’t invading her planet and simply crash landed on the planet. Despite the fact she is the strongest and most intelligent of all Sealiens. The Seatron Astronauts are thought to be ruthless to the Queen so she makes her armies of Sealiens to constantly attack the Astronauts to keep them away from her. Also despite her colour being mainly green she rules over all Sealiens of different colours (similar to the Crystal King). The Sealien Queen also has a similar look to that of the Alien Queen or Spy Clops. The green (original) Sealien is the most common type of Sealien as well as the least intelligent and weakest Sealien. Making them the lowest class/ranked Sealien. They are mainly used for basic infantry or other simple labour purposes by other Sealiens who are more intelligent or higher classed. In personality they are dumb, careless and are usually slow. The Blue Sealiens are known for their agility, speed and stamina. They could probably swim as fast as Captain Bletonism himself! Though these Blue Sealiens are extremely hard to hit by any Astronaut or submarine, due to their incredible agility and to blend in with the Sea, but if a lucky Astronaut does manage to hit one it will be an instant critical hit. Due to the disadvantage that Blue Sealiens are very weak. Blue Sealien also like to use the Shark speeder often. The Red Sealien is a real hot-head and they are very strong, despite their lack in speed they can easily give a pounding to an Astronaut or submarine if they get tempered enough. So most Astronauts try to avoid them and not aggravate them, but they do, they should get out of there! Red Sealiens also like to use the Crab Crusher often. The Black Sealiens are known to be very stealth-like. They’re usually nocturnal, only coming out at night. Black Sealiens are usually hiding in caves, alien seaweed and other small places. Their favourite vehicle is the Octosub. They constantly ambush Astronauts, mainly at night. The Gold Sealiens are high ranked and are intelligent usually carrying order out from the Sealien Queen. They are also rare for an Astronaut to see due to the fact that the Gold Sealiens are usually the Queens elite guards protecting her specifically. Conclusion So that’s it, hoped you liked it. I’ll post it on Custom (Moc) Brickipedia very soon. I hope to make more LDD and real Moc’s in the coming future. Sequel? There may very well be a sequel or second wave of custom Seatrons in the future I might make. I’m thinking of putting a third faction in the story and which I do have a very good idea who to put in it, but I won’t reveal too much yet to get you thinking about it. I will also think about if I should make a sequel soon and reveal more later on in the future. Feel free to share any comments or thoughts below!